


Offerings to the Gods

by AllTheQueensHorses



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheQueensHorses/pseuds/AllTheQueensHorses
Summary: The magus finds something long-missing and Eugenides is...Eugenides.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Offerings to the Gods

The magus was walking down the steps of the temple, his research complete, when the morning sun glinting off of something caught the corner his eye. On one of the low altars surrounding the temple, he noticed a unique piece. An inscribed silver fibula pin meant to hold closed a cloak lay amidst the more minor offerings, standing out against the offerings of little breads and cakes and the choicest stalks of wheat. 

It was a strange offering for an agricultural god, he mused, looking over the statue above the altar, and it was much more expensive of a gift than most farmers would be able to dedicate. 

He had had a nearly identical fibula pin for his cloak months ago, but had lost it somewhere at an inn while journeying into Attolia to steal Hamiathes’ gift with Pol, Sophos, Ambiades, and Eugenides. 

Eugenides. 

The magus smiled a dry smile at the thought. The perfect placement of the pin was his doing, of course. He glanced around to see if anyone would notice if he took his pin back, but the temple was slowly filling with Eddisians coming to offer gifts to the gods for their weekly needs and retrieving his cloak pin wasn’t worth causing a stir. 

He sighed with acceptance and continued on his way back to the palace, making a mental note that he should bring the topic up with with the Thief the next time they met.

————  
Hope you enjoyed reading! :)


End file.
